pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Country: Sing and Fight
(プリティーカントリー：歌うと戦い Puritī Kantorī: Utau to Tatakai, lit. "New Pretty Country: Sing and Fight") is the first main Pretty Country game developed and published by DreamWorld. Unlike previous series titled Pretty Country, there are no plans of adapting the series into manga or anime, and it was not created by Maiyumeno Academy. Their newest entry in the series, Story of World, is now created by Cosmonity (portmanteau of "Cosmos" and "Unity"). DreamWorld owns the rights to brand "Pretty Country", meaning that Cosmonity is not allowed to use that name. 'Plot' The main character is in charge of becoming an idol inherited from their mother who was once a famous idol star. The player is capable of singing, dancing, decorating and can eventually expand on the size of an idol stage. The player is able to interact and befriend various townspeople. The town that the player resides in will consist of 13 people at first and eventually build its way to 26 non-playable characters that one can meet depending on their actions over the course of the story. Besides the normal townspeople, there are 12 marriage candidates that the player can court, 6 per gender. The higher the player's Heart Points with a marriage candidate, the more likely they want to get married, and even have a child. 'Features' *Choose one from two protagonist in different gender. The default male name is Leonard (Ryota in Japanese) and the default female name is Christine (Kanako in Japanese). *Customise character by choosing hairstyle + colour, eye shape + colour, head + body accessories, clothes, and footwear. *Staples of the series: such as farming, fishing, singing, swimming, and mining. *Certain pieces of furniture can be placed onto walls. *The ability to restyle own house. House exteriors can also be re-decorate. *No rival children, but rival marriage still exists. 'Characters' Bachelors *Andreas - Andreas is Andrew's twin brother. Both live at a Convenience Store called "Lunar Vega". He seems to be the exact opposite of Andrew: quiet, calm, but hard-working while Andrew is loud and cheerful. *Andrew - Andreas' twin brother who almost look alike except for eyebrow and mouth. *George *Morgan *Paolo *Roy Bachelorettes *Astrid - A violinist. Astrid is a reserved young girl with somewhat straight-forward nature, but she displays grace when playing violin. *Emily - Emily is good at painting and loves magical things like rainbow. She is extremely artistic. Her dream is to be an artist. *Evelyn - A waitress at Dokkiri Cooking Days. She loves making desserts and dreams of baking cakes. *Janice - An energetic hipster who always find the latest styles of fashion. She dreams to become a model. She is Minerva's daughter. *Misty - An energetic explorer who loves nature. He can be found in the caves and at the lake. *Renee - A photographer with little to no experience. Citizens *Bell - Misty's mother. *Davy - Father to twins Andreas and Andrew. He runs Convenience Store. *Elina - George and Vincent's mother, who runs Blacksmith Shop. *Friedrich - President of Rose Quartz Town. *Karen - Davy's wife, as well as Andreas and Andrew's mother. *Leonita - Evelyn's mother who is the owner of Procyon Inn. *Manuel - Roy's father, who owns a Blacksmith Shop. *Minerva - Janice' mother. *Patrick - The town's pastor, who serves at the Church. *Roland - Janice' father who works at the fashion store. *Romeo - The doctor who works at Clinic. *Sabrina - A female child villager. She is Evelyn's younger sister. *Sharon - A merchant. *Vincent - A male child villager. 'Marriage and Children' Main article: Marriage (SaF), Child 'Rival Marriage' Wooing a girl/boy is not exactly easy. Every marriage candidate has another person who's interested in them as well. If the player chooses to not marry any one of the marriage candidates, his/her rival will marry him/her instead. Just like the player, the rival couples will get married one week later. *Andreas and Emily *Andrew and Renee *Derick and Evelyn *Maka and Misty *Paolo and Astrid *Roy and Janice 'See Also' *Rose Quartz Town *Festivals *Children 'Navigation' Category:Games Category:DreamWorld's Pretty Country